The present invention generally relates to streaming gaming content to streaming platforms and, more particularly, to determining game maturity levels and streaming gaming content to selected platforms based on maturity levels.
Content streaming platforms may be used to stream live or pre-recorded game play for viewing by interested viewers. For example, a user may access a content streaming platform from a client device (e.g., a desktop/laptop computer, a game console, a mobile device, etc.) and provide live gaming content to the content streaming platform for streaming an audio/video feed of the user's game play as it occurs in real-time. Streamed gaming content may also include live user audio commentary.